


Teasing || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: I’d just love some Itachi smut 😍 I’m thinking #156 from choice 4? Thank you! 💖
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Teasing || {NSFW} Itachi x Reader

As you sat on the couch you watched Itachi. He sat next to you with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. As he looked up at you he saw the smirk that now lined your features. A small breathy laugh left his lips as he placed his bookmark in his book. “What are you smiling about, my love?”

“Oh nothing,” You traced the small designs on the throw pillow that sat in between the both of you. “Nothing that important.”

“Now you’re lying. I know you are. You’re never like this unless you want something.” Itachi started to lift himself up from the couch and his body moved toward you. He placed a hand on your knees and slowly rubbed it. “I think I know exactly what you’re looking for.”

“You know nothing... I would never do that.” You placed your hand on his chest as his body neared you. He placed his hand over yours and smiled deviously. 

His lips met yours and he pushed you into the couch behind you. “Darling, if you want it that bad then let me help you.” His hands traveled down to your breasts and with a small squeeze he had you whining underneath him. He strong hands grabbed your arms and laid you onto the couch. His figure loitered over you as his hands wandered every inch of you. 

A moan filled the room as you felt his hands slid into your skirt, rubbing your panties. He was just barely touching your dripping core and you were about to start begging him. “Stop teasing Itachi. You know I don’t like that.”

An amused exhalation left him as a smirk tugged at his lips. “If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?”

His lips peppered your neck as he slowly pulled his pants down to his knees, exposing his already erect cock. You reached for him and he stopped you. “Uh, uh, uh... slow down darling.”

He pushed your panties to the side and ever so slowly pushed his length into you. His pace was painstakingly slow as he watched your attempts to grind yourself along his cock, desperate to feel him. 

At your desperation Itachi quickened his pace. As you tremble underneath him he can feel himself grow closer and closer to his resolve. “Better hurry up my love,” He attempts to speak to you through his grunts and moans. “I’m getting close. I don’t know how much longer I’ll last.” His hand rests on your hip as he uses it to help himself get even farther into your heat. 

As his length bottoms out in you you hear yourself screaming out his name. As his name leaves your lips he releases, coating your walls with his white, hot seed. Your walls clench around him as you feel your orgasm wash over you, your senses losing all control as your vision goes white. 

As he pulls out of you and pulls his pants back up he taunts you just a little more. “Now, now, next time you want a little loving all you have to do is say so darling.” A smile spreads for ear to ear. “There’s no need for you to beg for it.” 

You slap his shoulder as he leans down for another kiss. “I didn’t beg Itachi. You’re the one who started that.” A pout forms on your lips as he places a hand on your chin. 

He lifts your head to look into his eyes. “Whatever you say my darling. I’ll let you believe whatever you’d like.” And with that he relinquishes his hand and walks to the kitchen like nothing just happened in your living room as you’re left to sit on the couch. You smile like an idiot as you think about what just happened.


End file.
